


Pillow Thoughts

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 16 June 2010 in response to <a href="http://leela-cat.livejournal.com/profile">leela_cat</a>'s prompt of <i>Kingsley/Severus</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pillow Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leela_cat (Leela)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/gifts).



> Written on 16 June 2010 in response to [leela_cat](http://leela-cat.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Kingsley/Severus_.

Kingsley's quiet when he comes, but Severus enjoys the way his entire body stiffens for what seems like a shivering eternity before he collapses atop him. He's heavy, as well, but Kingsley's body is always so warm that while Severus waits to be untied, he can't mind the pressure. Severus appreciates that Kingsley's never the first to leave or let go, and he enjoys the comfort of Kingsley's embrace because it makes him feel safe.

 _Wanted_.

Severus would never admit that, of course, and he won't permit himself to consider carefully just why he prefers the cuddling to the kink.


End file.
